Opposition
by The Second Coming
Summary: [OneShot] No opposite can exist without the other, which, oddly enough, makes them not so different after all. Yugi and Mou Hitori No Boku explore what it means to be Hikari and Yami.


**Title**: Opposition

**Rating**: R (or M). Rated on the safe side, there's nothing particularly graphic in this, but I'd rather not have someone complain that I rated it too low and thus traumatized them for life.

**Warnings**: Slash, puzzleshipping.

**Notes**: Well, never having written slash before, I've learned a couple of things from this experience, namely: it's bloody difficult to keep pronouns straight when they're both 'he'. This is meant to be an pseudo companion piece to "A More Complicated Puzzle", it's not necessary to read that first, nor does this fit directly into it, but they do feel like, somehow, they go together. Reviews are appreciated.

- - - - -

Neither of them were sure just how they'd wound up there. Pressed against one another, moving in uncoordinated unison, it didn't seem to matter. It was as if they'd always been there, always belonged there. In a way they always had. They were always together — two halves of the same whole, too intricately entwined to ever be unravelled. _Yami _and _hikari_. Opposites, or so people assumed. But even opposites are interwoven, forever connected, for there is no light without dark, and no dark without light. Forever bound, two of the same, yet completely different.

The room smelt musky, heavy with the scent of sweat and sex, as the walls gave off a small reddish tinge. The toys that littered the floor of Yugi's soul room were strung about even more haphazardly than usual, tossed aside in their desperate frenzy to connect. To touch. Even the smallest touch connected them in unfathomable ways here.

Yugi moaned almost to quietly to be heard as Yami's hands danced up and down his body, leaving his veins coursing with liquid fire wherever they touched. He squirmed, trying to find a release, and escape, from the overwhelming feelings Yami was eliciting. Trying to get away, to regain some semblance of control, only to cave to the burning to desire to move closer still, and give in willingly.

One of his hands made its way into Yami's hair and buried itself there, his soft hair was damn with sweat, and it plastered itself to the back of his neck in ways that made Yugi desperately want to tease and play with it. Yami's hand was darting lower down his back, skimming the waistband of his jeans, causing Yugi to bite his lip to hold back a moan of pleasure, and to pull himself flush against Yami. Their bond was fully open now, their emotions and mental murmurs rushing freely back and forth. Yugi could feel Yami's desire rushing through his own body, touching every inch of him, then rushing back out and back to Yami, leaving him yearning desperately for more.

"Yugi," Yami mumbled incoherently. Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Yugi, who captured his mouth in an determined kiss. Yugi's hand clenched in Yami's hair, as Yami's hand darted lower, running down the inside of his thigh and back up, fingers darting below the waistband of his pants causing Yugi to gasp in pleasure. Yami took that as an invitation, slipping his tongue into Yugi's mouth, and pulling him closer still.

Yugi lifted himself up against the bookshelf behind him, resting his back against the shelf and using it as leverage to bring one leg up and around Yami's waist.

Yami took the hint beautifully, grabbing Yugi by the waist and lifting him higher still, then grabbing both his legs and wrapping them snugly around his waist, effectively pinning Yugi to the bookshelf.

Yugi shivered in delight and slipped one hand under the warm leather of Yami's shirt, sliding it slowly up, skirting teasingly across Yami's chest and finally coming to rest just above his heart. Yugi could feel a tingle in his fingers as Yami shuddered in pleasure at the sensations Yugi was eliciting with his simple movements.

Finally, they broke off the kiss. Yugi let his head fall onto Yami's chest as they panted, taking in the air they so desperately needed. Sluggishly, Yugi began to lay gentle butterfly kisses on Yami's exposed neck, working his way down to the small hollow at the base of his nick and teasing it gently with his tongue. Yami swallowed thickly, causing Yugi to grin and begin to work his way slowly back up Yami's neck, coming, finally, to nip the sensitive skin behind his ear.

Yami let out a quiet purr in pleasure and murmured, "_Aibou_." He gently ran his hands up and down Yugi's back, letting them travel of their own accord and spreading a gentle warmth through-out Yugi's body.

"Always," replied Yugi. "Always your _aibou_. Partners in mind, heart and body," he said softly into Yami's ear, while teasing the shell gently with his teeth and tongue. Yami growled, and lifted Yugi from the bookshelf, keeping his legs wrapped around his waist, he moved them both to the bed.

The walls glimmered in red for a moment, as the two souls moved in perfect harmony. There was no doubt they belonged together. _Yami_ and _hikari_, light and dark, which, together, give the world all its brilliant colour.

- - - - -

_Finis._


End file.
